This Means War
by CreamsTheDream
Summary: Songfic. Strong!America. HalfSnapped!America. America's strong sense of anger and revenge against Osama Bin Laden. Tribute to 9/11 but not focused on it. A lot of Good ole American pride! Anyone from America sound resonate with this.


Songfic based off of Nickelback's song This Means War.

Tribute to the horrific events of 9/11 and the events that followed.

Second fic ever so please be nice. NO FLAMES. Reviews are love.

***USA***USA***USA***USA***USA***USA***USA***USA***USA***USA***USA***

_Climb into the ring for a battle that you can't win_

_Swing as hard as you can swing, it will still mean nothing_

This wasn't going to tear him down. The panic. The horror. The downright terror.

All settlin down to a whole lot of anger.

People, bosses, other nations alike all call me America. However, all of them seem to forget in their own inadequacy the other part of my name. The IMPORTANT part of my name.

The UNITED States.

And gosh darned if they hadn't made me more united than ever before.

_Should have seen it comin, it had to happen sometime_

I am the reigning superpower; it seemed only natural that people wanted to bring me down. After all, they only wanted to bring me down because they couldn't fit in my world, the superpower world. As the nation that is the leader of the free world I won't accept other ideals that thwart my proclaimed natural rights.

The result, they try to bring me down, to try to replace me with a superpower of their own creation.

_But you went and brought a knife to an all out gun fight_

However the only thing the attackers forgot…. Was what superpower they were actually going up against.

_And the only thing to save is the banner that you wave_

_To be wrapped around your grave._

9/11. The Pentagon Strike. The Shanks Ville Field. Has all of me, The UNITED STATES. The citizens, senators, farmers, congressman, governors, doctors, soldiers etc. foaming at the bit only held back by a chain that you just broke.

_You've gone too far_

_(Get up, Get up)_

_Who do you think you are_

_(Get up, Get up)_

_IS this what you came for_

_(Get up, Get up)_

_**Well this means war**_

_(Get up so we can finish this)_

I can feel all my people, from the children who only barely know what anger is, to the seniors who have known it as an old friend. Everyone is feeling the need to strike up in arms. To defend me. It is a humbling feeling. The sense of Patriotism is so strong that you can almost cut it with a knife. The anger in me is vivid with just my own human emotions but with 314,640,172 peoples' anger as well…. They really shouldn't have rattled this big wolfs chain.

_Say anything you want but talk will get you no where_

We won't negotiate. We don't have any trust for your terms. For your laws. And barely any for your citizens. Afghanistan is now on my hit list. Or the same thing will happen as it did when we negotiated with Japan.

_The only thing you brought was psychological warfare_

That was all you brought to the table with your acts of terrorism. I will say your persistency is admirable if it wasn't putting my soldiers in the lines of danger.

_There's no getting out and now you gotta wonder_

_Who will dig you out when you're six feet under_

It's only a matter of time. Who ever said fighting fire with fire never meet our pure power. Our fire will burn yours, turn it into something you can't remember. An you haven't even seen our whole agenda.

_An the only thing to save is the banner that you wave_

_To be wrapped around your grave_

Ohh sorry we forgot about that when we dropped you in the ocean.

_You've gone too far_

_(Get up, Get up)_

The Twin Towers. The burning, the collapsing, the screaming, the debris.

_Who do you think you are_

_(Get up, Get up)_

What gave you the right to destroy lives, families, hopes, and dreams! To make children orphans? Or to have parents watch the TV and know their child is dead!

_Is this what you came for_

_(Get up, Get up)_

Is that all you wanted?! Death, blood, misery, grief! Or are you just immune in your conquest of your own power?

_Well this means war_

_(Get up so we can finish this)_

Alright we'll give you war. And I am so nice that we will express ship it to your door.

_And the only thing to save is the banner _

_You wave to wrap around your grave_

Maybe one day I will drop a flag into the ocean seeing as that's where you are buried. Far away from your home and people so you will never become an icon. You are never to become an icon of hope just one of evil that lost to the light.

_You've gone too far_

_(Get up, Get up)_

_Who do you think you are_

_(Get up, Get up)_

_Is this what you came for_

_(Get up, Get up)_

_Well this means war_

_(Get up so we can finish this)_

_Well this means war_

***USA***USA***USA***USA***USA***USA***USA***USA***USA***USA***USA***


End file.
